Suspended ceilings, or other interior surfaces, can be installed in many different types of buildings for various reasons, for example to absorb sound, to reflect light, to lower the ceiling height or to conceal installations such as cable arrangements, ventilation equipment, lighting installations and other devices arranged in the space between the suspended ceiling and the structural ceiling of a room, or to provide an aesthetically appealing surface.
It is known to install a suspended ceiling in buildings by using a grid system mounted to the ceiling to which grid system ceiling tiles are fastened.
Suspended ceilings typically consist of a plurality of tiles suspended from the structural ceiling. It is a problem to achieve well defined gaps between the tiles, and to achieve parallel side edges of adjacent tiles of suspended ceilings. It is particularly problematic to achieve well defined gaps and parallel side edges with non-planar ceilings, irregularly shaped structural ceilings, non-rectangular tiles, and/or irregularly shaped or sized tiles.
There is a need for a surface forming system supported by a structural ceiling which efficiently may be used with irregularly shaped structural ceilings, non-rectangular tiles, and/or irregularly shaped or sized tiles.